


don't know how

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, just general sadness LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: the only things i can write are fluff and angst FORGIVE ME





	don't know how

It's been like this for years. You see his skin, milky and soft. It makes you want to reach out and touch it; but you can't. You can never. You see his beautiful eyes, eyelashes, hair, arms, legs - everything about him. His voice, the way he carries himself. Everything about Koushi Sugawara was beautiful. And you could never call him yours.  
  
"Daichi?"  
  
You jump, darting your head to the noise that interrupted your thoughts. It was him. It was always him.  
  
Standing above you, Suga chuckles. His hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth, a fond smile behind his hand. You wish he wouldn't cover his mouth. "Daydreaming again I see?"  
  
You force a smile, and start packing up your things: It was the end of classes already, everyone had already filed out of the classroom. "Sorry, I'm just tired Suga," you say as you push yourself out of your seat. You both start for the door, but you hear him stop, you feel him grab you. You stop and look to your left.  
  
He was gripping your shirt. Why? You look to his face, and his expression is vastly different from the one he was wearing before. "Why are you lying to me?"  
  
You open up your mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. He pulls your shoulder to the side so he can grip both of them. "Sawamura," you flinch slightly at his use of your name, "don't lie to me like this." His eyes are staring right into yours, and you know you have no choice.  
  
You can feel it. You don't need this nor want this. But it's not going to stop. "I'm sorry, Koushi," you say, your voice cracking and the tears immediately forcing their way out of your tired eyes.  
  
His eyebrows contort, immediately changing his angry expression. He grips your neck and pulls you close, your face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Your hands lay at your side for a slight moment, but in an instant, they're around his back and you can't hold it back anymore. You sob into his neck, and he lets you.

**Author's Note:**

> the only things i can write are fluff and angst FORGIVE ME


End file.
